Close to you
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: El pequeño diario de Yamaguchi. Una serie de anécdotas del día a día sobre sus emociones, vivencias y sobre todo él, Tsukishima. A sabiendas de sus propios sentimientos se esfuerza por hacerle feliz aún por encima de si. Caídas, buenos tiempos, un sin fin de sentimientos dentro de un pequeño cuaderno.
1. 04-12-2015

04/12/2015

 _¿Me creerías si te dijera que la magia existe? Posiblemente no, tal vez te reirías y pensarías que es tonto. Por eso decidí guardar de nuevo el mazo que había preparado dentro de mi bolsillo y busqué fuerzas para entrar al salón._

 _Ese día tendríamos matemáticas, los trinomios cuadrados se me complican un montón pero estoy feliz de que mis problemas escolares me sirven para acercarme a ti. Tan pronto el profesor nos dio un momento para resolver los ejercicios en equipo te miré, respondiste con indiferencia pero no te quejaste cuando arrastré mi banco a tu lado. ¿Sabes? Pequeños detalles como ese me alegran el día, saber que tengo cierto privilegio contigo, que pese a ser tan frio y apático a veces (perdón por eso) conmigo te das un pequeño espacio, ahí a tu lado, casi tan natural y común, necesario para mí._

 _Me explicaste mejor que el profesor y aun cuando lo entendí casi me pierdo en medio de tu cátedra mirándote las pestañas ¿Te había dicho que me gustan? Si, tal vez sería raro pero a veces pienso que ninguna de las chicas que se te confiesan se había fijado en ese detalle._

 _Por cierto, este día fue otra chica hacia ti, tuve que alejarme un momento y me sentí algo preocupado. Mientras ustedes estaban tras el gimnasio yo estaba nuevamente ansioso jugando con la correa de mi mochila. A veces tengo mucho miedo pero no podría decírtelo, miedo de que salgas de la mano con una de ellas, que digas que es tu novia y que estés bien con ello. Y es que muchas te siguen porque eres fabuloso._

 _No sé, a veces tengo ganas de decir algo más explícito fuera de mis simples halagos. Me gustaría decir que la forma en que caminas es genial, que tu corte de cabello siempre es perfecto y que tus ojos dorados son un paraíso. Me gusta tu voz, que tus manos son tan pálidas y tienes dedos muy largos ¡Perfectos para el vóley! ¡No estoy hablando en doble sentido! (perdón de nuevo por eso). A veces me quedo a media frase cuando quiero hablar de lo asombrosas que son tus manías, de todo lo que sabes sobre prehistoria y las estrellas, de lo bueno que eres jugando y en todas las materias ¡Eres de ensueño! Pero solo puedo decirte "Genial" de la manera más tonta, soy vergonzoso._

 _No sé si todas esas chicas que se te declaran habrán visto lo que yo en ti, no sé si se percataron de que eres demasiado perfecto o si solo les gusta ser rechazadas. Este día de nuevo te has reunido conmigo, no estás acompañado de nadie, no has correspondido sentimientos de nuevo, ninguna chica se sentará a tu lado en el almuerzo, ese lugar sigue siendo mío._

 _¿Sabes, Tsukki? Ellas me dan un poco de tristeza a veces pero, al igual que yo, ellas solo quieren estar cerca de ti._

* * *

Close to you - El diario de Yamaguchi.

Lee sus actualizaciones también en tumblr : closetoyoubyyamaguchi. tumblr

Atte. Zakki,


	2. 17-12-2015

_A veces siento que arruino las cosas._

 _Digo algo solo por pensarlo y me miras de esa forma en que dices que mi comentario te ha disgustado, me siento apenado, triste, deprimido. De repente todas esas luces que se habían formado a nuestro alrededor se apagan, solo quiero hundirme entre las cobijas y no salir de ahí jamás. Me disculpo, sé que no es suficiente y que posiblemente estés molesto hasta el día siguiente. Sé que odias que te pregunte sobre las chicas no entiendo bien el por qué, pero a veces me siento curioso ser el por qué las rechazas, si alguna te ha gustado remotamente, tal vez me quiero romper la esperanza, o tal vez quiero solo ganarla._

 _Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, o tal vez quiero demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas cosas imposibles. Quisiera poder aunque sea tirar de tu camisa mientras caminamos lado a lado en las frías calles, me da vergüenza pensar en cómo sería tomar tu mano o que me mirases y sonrieras. A veces e chocado contigo por accidente y he sentido ese aroma que tienes como a lavanda, canela, algo dulce que no molesta. Aun guardo ese aroma en mi mente y quisiera estar más cerca de ti, ¿Un abrazo tal vez? Para poder hundir mi nariz entre tus ropas y volver a sentir ese aroma na vez más._

 _Y no quiero que ninguna chica viva esa emoción, y soy egoísta por eso te lo he preguntado pero tú no lo sospecharías ni remotamente porque solo somos amigos, solo eso._

 _Tú eres el amigo perfecto, al que todos notan, al que sigo incondicionalmente. Yo solo soy "El amigo de Tsukishima" como parte de una maldición enviciante que me seguirá por siempre. Y no es que eso esté mal pero, de alguna forma, la palabra"amigo" me pesa cada día más._

 _Pero no tanto como la palabra "Perderte". Espero que mañana me hayas perdonado._

* * *

Close to you - El diario de Yamaguchi.

Lee sus actualizaciones también en tumblr : closetoyoubyyamaguchi. tumblr

Atte. Zakki,


End file.
